Oh, how things can change
by KaiNamikaze
Summary: Madara really did die at the valley of the end, which sets a completely different course of events in motion. The question is... what all could really change? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, what's up? I've gotten rather bored with my other fanfictions, so I figured why not make a new one? Besides, it's not like anyone is waiting in anticipation for my other's to be updated. Well… maybe.**

 **Anyway, the plotline of this is very simple. It's a rewrite/AU in which Madara actually dies at the end of his battle with Hashirama. He doesn't escape, he doesn't live; he dies. So, how would that affect… everything?**

 **Find out!**

 **This chapter is also going to have a very timeline-y feel as it will just be an explanation of what all happened in Konoha during the time of Madara's death.**

 **Hn.**

 **NsNsNsN**

"Hashirama… you…" Madara said as the wood clone fell to pieces in front of him.

"I'm sorry, old friend, but I must choose protecting my people over giving you the death you deserve. You threatened those I love, and those I vowed to defend."

Madara shook his head as Hashirama's katana slid out of his back.

"I suppose I cannot fault you, you were always like this after all," Madara replied as he coughed up blood. "My only request is that you end me now, and give me a proper burial."

Hashirama took one step back and raised his sword.

"Goodbye, brother."

Hashirama carried his friend's body the whole way back to Konoha, all the way to the front door of the Uchiha Clan Head's home.

"Lord First, what can I do… Oh my. You've caught him then?"

"Yes, and I decided that after all his wrong doing, he still deserves to be forgiven. Without Madara, this village wouldn't even exist."

The two men decided to give a village wide hero's burial for him. However, before that, Tobirama made one request of his brother.

"Let me examine his body, and his chakra. He's one of the strongest beings there was, atleast you can give me this?"

Hashirama accepted, and together the two performed an autopsy. What they discovered was shocking… Madara's eyes had morphed into the Rinnegan upon his death. The eyes were removed, and the body was buried as promised.

Hashirama called a council meeting a few days later, as well as a meeting with the Uzukage from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

"I have called you all here to discuss something of utmost importance, and the Uzukage was invited because of a certain amount of information he may or may not possess," Hashirama began as the council was gathered.

"Yes, get on with it Hashi, we've got Stone ninja on our borders and I must get back as soon as I can."

Hashirama then began to explain the origins of shinobi, and the tale of the Sage of Six Paths. He told of the Sage's two sons, Indra and Asura, and of their reincarnates.

"Two of these reincarnates were Madara and myself, which is why Madara unlocked the Rinnegan upon his final breaths. I am certain that, in my final moments, I will also awaken one of these powers. But, my request of you is, that you grant myself and my brother the permissions to implant one of the Rinnegan into each of our eyes."

The council's response was a mix of shock and confusion, but with two knowing looks among them. The first was from the Uzukage. Because the Uzumaki clan were distant cousins to the Senju, they were also descendants of the Sage, and understood that only one of the Senju or Uzumaki blood could wield a Rinnegan. The second look was from the Nara clan head, who had deduced the same thing through sheer intellect.

"I will begin the vote now," the First Hokage commanded as he stood up from his chair.

The results were unanimous, every clan head and Kage agreed that these two were among some of the only ninja who could be trusted with the massive power of the Rinnegan.

 _13 Years later._

 _The Hokage had captured all nine Tailed Beasts, and had just distributed them to the other Hidden Villages. In doing so, he hoped that all the villages would be hesitant to attack each other because of the threat of one of those tailed beasts being released. The Hidden Stone, however, had heard that the First Hokage's wife (as well as the Nine Tails Jinchurikii) was giving birth. He intended to attack the Leaf head on and take control of not only the Nine Tails, but also kill off the strongest Ninja in the world._

The first Tsuchikage himself led his forces straight into the heart of Fire country, only to be met by a force of the same strength led by the Senju brothers.

"Lord Tsuchikage, I will give you one warning. Turn back now, take your troops home, and you will be forgiven. Take one step forward and you will be defeated," the elder brother called as his hands began to slip between many seals.

"You're not forceful enough, Hashirama," the younger brother commented under his breath as he also began the seals for a jutsu.

Before the Tsuchikage could finish his step forward, a Water Dragon the size of a tailed beast slammed into his forces, followed closely by a larger dragon made of wood. The Stone ninja fired back with a volley of rocks that could flatten a village through sheer numbers, but it wasn't enough. Hashirama floated into the air and called out, "All Mighty Push!"

The rocks were blasted back towards their owners as the Rinnegan's power was put into full effect.

The only Stone ninja who was not physically harmed that day was the Tsuchikage, for Tobirama had ripped his soul from his body using his own Rinnegan. Two ninja had just obliterated over four thousand without losing a single soldier themselves.

 _Twenty years later._

"Today is a great day for the village. In light of my old age, as well as my interest in training our Shinobi, I name my student Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Tobirama was in the interest of personally training the newly created Anbu Black Ops, something he would not be able to do while leading the Leaf Village. To accomplish this, he had to elect a new Hokage in the form of Hiruzen. Of his four students, only two had what it took to be Hokage. Danzo was much like himself, one who would do anything to protect the village. However, in times of peace, that was not what the village needed. He chose Hiruzen for his kindness, and willingness to keep the world as peaceful as possible.

Danzo was unhappy at first, but an offer to become the personal apprentice of the Second Hokage ended that attitude immediately. Under his personal tutelage, Danzo had a little more light in his life.

During the Third Hokage's rule, two ninja rose to infamy among all the elemental nations. The first was one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Given the title by Hanzo of the Salamander during the Second Ninja World War, the Snake Sannin was one of the most cunning and powerful shinobi of his generation.

The second, and much younger, ninja was Minato Namikaze. A genin at 10, and a student of Jiraiya of the Sannin, Minato was a prodigy of which the likes had never been seen. His intelligence level rivaled that of the Second Hokage, and his speed as well. Tobirama had set the boy onto the path of basic Sealing Arts, and within five years Minato had reverse engineered and redesigned the Flying Raijin jutsu. Using it in combination with his speed and intelligent had earned him the title of "Konoha's Yellow Flash" before his 18th birthday.

During the Third Ninja World War, Kakashi Hatake becomes the youngest ninja to graduate the academy, become a chunin, and the youngest to reach the age of Jonin. Under Minato's tutelage, he becomes one of the most feared youths in the Ninja world. Initially thought to be a "follow the rules, heartless bastard," Kakashi broke that moniker by saving both of his teammates in a clash with four of Stone's elite Jonin before being saved by his sensei. In the end, everyone got out unharmed.

Also during the war, Minato became the first ninja since the Senju brothers to be given a "Flee on Sight" order. While his students were supposed to be destroying Kanabi bridge, he single handedly killed one thousand stone shinobi. On the way back to the Leaf village, Minato encountered the feared "Brotherly Duo" from Kumo, the Fourth Raikage Ai, and his brother the Jinchurikii, Bi. After defeating them and proving that even the two together couldn't stop Minato, they were forced to retreat before signing a peace treaty with Konoha.

It was only a few years later that Minato was named the Fourth Hokage over Orochimaru, and the snake attempted to flee the village. Danzo, the student of Tobirama, killed Orochimaru before he could escape and cut the head off of the snake (so to speak).

The son of a good friend of Minato's, Itachi Uchiha, also became somewhat famous in Konoha for nearly breaking Kakashi's record of graduation/promotion during Minato's reign, graduating at 7, becoming Chunin at 10, and Jounin at 14.

A little over a year after his becoming the Hokage, Minato and his wife Kushina Uzumaki birthed a child named Naruto. To protect him from Minato's enemies, the boy was given the Uzumaki name and told that his father was killed on duty. Minato acted as a step-father to the boy, and raised him as best he could. Though, as he was busy being Hokage, the boy was raised to act more like his mother….

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I skipped over a lot of relationship development between people like Sasuke/Naruto or Naruto/anyone because I want it to be a bit of a surprise. Also, if you didn't deduce this from my lack of mentioning it, the Uchiha massacre never happened because the Uchiha were never blamed/distrusted. Basically, because he had given Madara a hero's burial, Hashirama convinced the village that the Uchiha were to be trusted, and Tobirama had no reason to force them into a secluded compound.**

 _Twelve Years Later, Graduation Day!_

Three students were sitting in the back of the room, watching as Iruka-sensei began calling students down to receive their written exams for the Graduation Ceremony.

"So, Naruto, you think you can beat me? I've got you in Shuriken Jutsu and Book Knowledge; you'll need to get atleast ten bonus points to take Rookie of the Year, dobe."

Sasuke grinned as his best friends face turned red with rage. "Listen here, teme, I did a lot of studying these past couple weeks, don't count me out yet!"

"Naruto, we all know that you would have to study for a month straight just to pass this exam," Shikamaru replied next to him, his head buried in his arm-pillow.

 _"_ _That's what they think!"_ Naruto thought as he received his test. The boys began their tests, Shikamaru finishing first with an obvious perfect score before going back to sleep. The second one finished was Sasuke who flipped his test over with a smirk.

" _Beat that Dobe"_ he thought as Naruto finished his test as well.

They turned them in to Iruka who began to grade them.

"There's no point checking mine, Iruka-sensei! I aced it!"

The whole class laughed, thinking it was a joke from Konoha's #1 Prankster, but they couldn't be more wrong.

"There were three perfect scores on the written exam! So far, tied for first place is Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and… Naruto Uzumaki! Please go outside with Mizuki-sensei for your shuriken test."

Everyone stared dumbfounded at the blonde troublemaker.

"What? I had my clones up every night this past week rewriting all of our textbooks. I can recite the entire thing word for word if I wanted to…" he said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

The shuriken test was aced by Sasuke, followed closely by Naruto. They both hit the bull's-eye on all twenty projectiles, but Sasuke's were closer to the center so he was given bonus points. The score was even, and with Ninjutsu coming up last Sasuke was sure that he would win the title. It wasn't really about the title so much as beating his best friend.

"Alright, we'll call you into the room for your test, so be patient."

It wasn't long before three people were left in the room. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino were patiently awaiting their turn at the ninjutsu portion, and all three were sure that they would win top marks on this exam and beat their rivals.

"Sasuke Uchiha? You're next…"

Sasuke entered the room with a smirk.

He quickly formed a basic clone, replaced himself with Mizuki while performing a flawless transformation into the same instructor. He then launched a small fireball at his teacher, chuckling as the chunin's blue hair caught fire.

Before the instructor could react, he replaced himself with the doorstop on the other side of the room. The door slammed close, dumping a bucket that was placed on the doorhinge all over Mizuki, dousing the fire and the chunin alike.

"Sorry, Mizuki-sensei. I really want to beat Naruto…"

Sasuke was handed his headband and dismissed from the room as a genin.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki. Get in here, kid."

Naruto had to hold in his laughter when he saw Mizuki, but he did throw in a "Looking good, sensei!" when he entered the room.

Naruto performed the transformation into his father, replaced himself with a plant, and then created a shadow clone.

"Now for my original jutsu…"

In one hand, Naruto palmed a kunai with three tips. In the other, a swirl of chakra began to form.

Naruto tossed the Kunai into the ceiling above the instructor's desk, transported himself to it, and slammed his mini-rasengan into the desk. The furniture shattered, the chunin were shocked, and Naruto had a camera in his hand with which he was snapping pictures of his fish-faced sensei.

"Y-You just… How did… Uhhh…" Iruka tried to say before he just handed Naruto a headband.

As he left the room, he called to Ino. "Sorry, Ino, but they're gonna be a little addled for a few minutes!"

NsNsNsN

 **There's my prologue chapter! It's not horrible IMO, but it's also very rushed and boring. I had to do it, because I couldn't just create a story like this without giving backstory. If you have any questions about what happened and whether something changed, DM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, we are here for chapter 2 of "Oh, how things can change..."**

 **So, I've totally changed my idea for this chapter. Initially, it was just a nice funny chapter filled with the Bell test, team assignments, and whatever else you normally start with. But today, I decided to… diverge from that path.**

 **Quick note; there won't be much japanese in this, but it will be present. I will most likely use the japanese forms of jutsu, as well as Dattebayo, but the rest will be english(including name order).**

 **PLEASE READ: For those of you who don't write your own stories, you may not realize just how important your reviews really are. The thing that motivates me to actually** ** _finish_** **these things are your reviews and feedback. It's one of the reasons why When Life Gives You Lemons... failed, because I got almost no feedback (THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID) and it made it really hard to continue. A lot of my writing comes from your ideas. I have all the big ideas, but it's you guys who give me the little things to improve my stories to the best point they can be at.**

 **So I ask you, please leave me just one review after you finish this chapter, even if it's pure criticisms. Don't say things like "You suck, quit writing" but something actually helpful.**

 **THANK YOU, sorry for long ANs.**

 **Hn.**

 **NsNsNsN**

As Naruto walked out of the Academy following his succesful Graduation Exam, he saw Sasuke standing with his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, who were conversing with his own parents.

"I told you I'd pass, dattebayo!" the blond yelled as he held up his headband.

"We weren't doubting you Naruto, just making sure you didn't get too cocky," Minato replied to his son, though Naruto still wasn't made aware of that little fact.

 **(I know, it isn't hard to tell who his father is by looks, but the Hokage still has it as a secret so other villages don't learn about Naruto. Other villages wouldn't get to see the two side by side, so they wouldn't be able to compare them visually.)**

"Wow dobe, I'm surprised you even got out, let alone passed. I'd have thought that Iruka would've killed you when you showed him your 'Original Jutsu' you created," the raven haired Uchiha replied.

Naruto kicked his friend in the shin, wiping the smug look off his face, "You won't be joking around when I get rookie of the year, teme!"

Sasuke jumped at Naruto, fists flying, but was stopped by a weasel masked Anbu member.

"Sasuke, that's no way to attack the Hokage's stepson, now is it?"

Itachi took off his mask and poked his kid brother in the forehead, "It seems you still have a lot to learn."

It sounded harsh, but the smile on Itachi's face told otherwise.

"Itachi, I thought you couldn't take your mask off in public?" Naruto asked the Anbu captain.

"I put a small genjutsu over everyone except you five, making them think I have a mask still. They won't even notice the difference."

The fact that there were many elite jonin here to pick up their kids made that fact all the more surprising. Itachi wasn't a captain of Anbu for nothing.

"Hokage-sama, I hear you removed Captain Hound from active duty?"

Minato nodded, "I have an important task for him, one I think only he could do."

Itachi glanced at the two genin, and got a tiny nod from Minato. _"So, he wants_ him _to train these kids? He's one of the harshest trainers in all of Konoha, if my Anbu initiation is anything to go by."_

"Why don't you kids run along now, I want to discuss something with Fugaku here, then we can go celebrate your graduation. Okay?"

The two new genin and their mothers went off to Ichiraku, leaving behind Minato, Fugaku, and Itachi who had put his mask back on.

"Fugaku, I want to inform you of who Sasuke's sensei will be. At first, I was going to appoint an Uchiha, but I'm scared they might try to play favorites with him because of you, therefore I'll have to make it someone you… don't… like."

Fugaku cocked his head in confusion, racking his brain for anyone in the village he would hate enough that Minato felt it important enough to warn him.

"It's that Hatake bastard isn't it. Damn it Minato, why him? I know he's your student, but ever since he Obito joined Anbu with Hatake, he's been the stiffest kid on the planet. Always following rules by the book and scolding me for doing something differently."

"Obito? As far as I know, Obito's just about the most laid back Jonin in Konoha next to Kakashi, I'm not sure who you're thinking of…"

A snickering voice was heard from the trees, and another Anbu stepped out.

"Wow Uncle, I didn't think it would take you _this_ long to ask Minato-sensei about me… I've been pranking you guys for almost six years now!"

Weasel was trying not to laugh, as well as another voice up in the trees.

"Shisui, get your ass down here! You were a part of this too?"

A third Anbu member, in a crow mask, appeared next to Minato via Shunshin.

"Sorry old man, at first it was funny but it got to the point where we all knew Obito would _kill_ us if we told so…" Shunshin no Shisui chuckled, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"That's it, for the next month all three of you are on Shrine cleaning duty _every. Single. Night."_

The three powerful Uchiha begged and groveled at the feet of their Clan Head, begging him to take it back.

Eventually, Minato got bored and started walking towards Ichiraku, his guards quickly following him. The four walked away, with Fugaku soon following, but the head of the Uchiha was stopped by a large cloaked figure in a black mask.

"I've dropped by to leave you with… a little warning. We're coming, and soon. I'd hate to catch you unaware, _Uchiha_ ," the figure spat before disappearing in a splash of water.

Fugaku pushed as much chakra in his legs as he could and practically flew after Minato.

"Hokage-sama, there's an emergency. Someone is about to attack."

Minato spun around, a serious look on his face, "Who."

"No idea," Fugaku said before explaining what had happened.

As soon as he finished, Shishui blurred towards Ichiraku to get the boys and their mothers, Obito took off for Kakashi's house, and Itachi took hold of Minato's arm just before the Hokage teleported to his office.

Donning his Haori, Minato summoned a small toad, "Get Jiraiya and bring him here as quick as you can."

The toad dismissed himself as Minato immediately summoned two squads of Anbu.

"We're on a village wide alert; someone infiltrated the village and got close to the Uchiha Clan Head without being detected. We aren't sure why, but they warned us of an impending attack."

The Anbu touched their hands to their tattoos before reverse summoning themselves back to Anbu headquarters. It was a seal that Minato himself had invented, it allowed him to summon any Anbu to his office or send them back home whenever he wanted. A few minutes later, the loudspeakers that dotted the village began spouting instructions for the civilians to move to the shelters.

Four Anbu captains appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage, as well as another two who were standing at attention behind them.

Hound, Cat, Crane, and Snake rose to their feet. Hound cut right to the chase, "How do you know we are under attack?"

The Hokage sighed.

"I don't. It's just a hunch with the slightest bit of evidence defending it. I've summoned Jiraiya back; I've also sent out messenger Hawks to call back all of our squads. It's risky, but I'd rather be prepared and be wrong than be right and caught off guard."

"Minato, what's going on?" a voice said behind him.

"Someone infiltrated the village with a water clone, snuck up on Fugaku, and threatened him with an attack on the village. Something soon."

The Toad Sage looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "I've heard rumors of a small terrorist organization going around, they're calling themselves 'Shinjitsu' **(A/N Shinjitsu-Truth)** , they're a group of Samurai and Rogue ninja bent on destroying the Hidden Village system. I wouldn't think them capable of this level of an attack."

All of a sudden, Weasel tensed up, calling attention to him.

"Hokage-sama… for someone to create a water clone, they must be near the clone…"

"Shit. Jiraiya-sensei, I know you hate it but we need Sage mode right now."

Jiraiya nodded, and summoned Ma and Pa. After five minutes, they appeared.

"Jiraiya boy, what is it?"

"What've you called us for, it's dinner time! And you never come and visit, Jiraiya boy!"

"Pa, Ma, I need to go into Sage mode. Someone has infiltrated the village and I need the sensing abilities."

Konoha of course had its own sensors, but the sensor barrier had not been tripped, leading the Hokage to believe that this individual had means of getting in without going through the barrier.

While the Toad Sages gathered their Nature chakra, Cheetah arrived with Kushina, Mikoto, and the two fresh genin in tow.

"Hokage-sama, yours and Fugaku's families are here. Which safe house do you want them at?"

Minato grabbed Kushina and Mikoto, who were both holding Sasuke and Naruto's hands, and teleported away. He returned alone moments later.

"Anyone strong enough to get into the village undetected is strong enough to get information out of Anbu. I can't tell anyone where I've hidden them."

Jiraiya entered his imperfect sage mode and immediately formed his _Fuinjutsu: Sensing Barrier_ technique that allowed him to sense anything in the area. The orb slowly formed, eventually encompassing all of Konoha.

"Minato, link your chakra to mine. See if you sense anyone out of the ordinary. You know these people better than I do."

Minato placed a hand on Jiraiya's back, and felt as the world came alight with Nature chakra.

He sifted through the many chakra signatures before stopping on one large, powerful force. It was located at the park near the academy, sitting at the bottom of a pond.

"Got it. Jiraiya-sensei, take Weasel and Cheetah to deal with the infiltrator, they're the only two I've got that can keep up with you. Hound, I want you and Crow to personally guard the front gate. The moment you see something abnormal you shoot as big a fire jutsu into the air as you can."

Jiraiya crashed through the window; the two Anbu lieutenants tailing him at high speeds. Crow jumped out the window and went towards the gate, while Hound disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When Jiraiya entered the park, he wasted no time in setting up the battlefield to his liking.

" _Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"_

The ground around the pond turned to mud as Jiraiya summoned his three battle toads.

The pond exploded as a large bubble of water grew in the air.

"The amount of chakra that must take is insane… Boys, lets show this bastard who rules the water!" Gamabunta called to his brothers as the three toads leapt up into the bubble.

Jiraiya followed them closely, grabbing onto Bunta's tail as soon as he caught up. He climbed up in front of his face and motioned for Bunta to open his mouth. The Toad Chief did as asked, and Jiraiya(along with Ma and Pa) swam in.

"Bunta, I need you and your brothers to pour some oil into this water and then dismiss yourself. I've got two Uchiha down there just waiting to boil this bubble."

Bunta responded by spitting the Toad Sages out, followed by a massive spurt of Oil. Jiraiya let gravity pull him down, but before he could fall out he was struck by a massive, scaly object.

"So, they sent Jiraiya of the Sannin to deal with me, eh? This will be a good test for Samehada and myself. Come, you can even strike first!"

Ma launched a wind jutsu to clear out a path to the scaly ninja, and Jiraiya met it with a splash of oil. Pa added a fire jutsu, which lit the Oil and was fed by the wind jutsu, resulting in a massive flame bullet that evaporated the water in its path.

It struck the shark-like man, surrounding him in a tornado of flames and hot steam. The ninja just laughed as he absorbed the attack, which got a look of surprise from Jiraiya.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, former Swordsman of the Mist, and this is my sword Samehada. As you can see, I've fused with my sword, and Samehada has a certain appetite for chakra."

"Why are you here? I heard that you betrayed Yagura, but beyond that no one knows what happened to you."

The former Swordsman grinned and began flashing through hand seals. Instead of an answer, he fired a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu at Jiraiya, which was denser than the water that formed the bubble. The Water Dragon carved a path towards Jiraiya before striking him head on. Kisame went to follow up but was stopped by a ripple in the water.

Kisame looked up as the three giant toads moved to slam into him. He raised his hands in the Tiger seal and the giant bubble of water they were battling in lost all of its form.

The toads, Jiraiya, and Kisame fell to the floor. Kisame landed on his feet but was set upon by the two masked Anbu who quickly cut him clean in half.

"Well, absorbing chakra doesn't save you from a good blade."

Jiraiya dismissed his toads, and went to exit sage mode when he heard a chuckle. Just as the Sage began to turn towards the laughter, he was struck in the back by what felt like a hundred sawblades.

"You want to know what makes Samehada different from most swords? It doesn't cut… it shears!"

"You're… what?"

"Oh yeah, it also can heal me from anything short of losing my head, forgot to mention that."

Jiraiya fell to the ground and rolled on his back. Kisame went to finish him off, but was met by two blades in a crossed pattern.

"Jiraiya-sama, we'll cover you."

But Jiraiya didn't need covering, and kicked his legs up into Kisame's throat. Kisame gagged and stepped back, stunned, and in that moment Jiraiya kicked Samehada clear over Konoha's massive walls.

"How did… you survive… Samehada?" Kisame growled out.

"Sage mode kid, makes my skin harder than steel. It takes something with immense piercing power to hurt me!" Jiraiya said, flashing a smile and two thumbs up.

Once again, Jiraiya and his two amphibian companions launched a combination jutsu at the missingnin, but this one didn't have forty feet of water and a chakra stealing sword to weaken it.

There was nothing left but a pointed tooth and some shark scales, ending the short but deadly battle, and Jiraiya finally exited Sage mode.

"Jiraiya-sama… that was incredible! Once this all blows over, could you sign my book?!" the Cheetah masked Anbu asked in an excited, almost childlike voice.

"Ohhh, so you're a fan, huh? I suppose I could find the time to sign your copy then!"

Jiraiya took one last look at the area, used his Fuinjutsu: Sensory Barrier, and went back to the Hokage tower confidently.

"Jiraiya, what did you find?"

"One dead missing nin who wouldn't give any information. Also… one of the Seven Legendary Swords of the Mist is about two miles outside of Konoha's eastern wall."

Minato shook his head, but before he could respond Anbu Captain Hound appeared before his desk, and gave his report.

"A large machine was spotted forty miles north of here. It… It is flying atleast one thousand feet in the air, maybe more. There were several smaller machines flying around it and it is assumed that there are more inside. We've codenamed it Sky Base."

Minato's eyes widened as he looked at Jiraiya for confirmation. As Hokage Minato had access to sensitive information, and Jiraiya was one of the few active ninja that had survived the Second ninja War.

"It's Sky Country. We destroyed their base in the beginning of the Second ninja War, but it looks like they're back. They've got a grudge against all five of the Great Hidden Villages for 'controlling their people like slaves' and wish to see us eradicated. They're bad news."

Minato swore under his breath. He was the man known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, but even he couldn't deal with an army of flying ninja.

Minato reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out his Haori. He slipped it on and strapped a Kunai holster to his leg.

"I'm not going to lie, I don't think we have much of a chance here. I want all Taijutsu specialists to guard the civilians, anyone with any semblance of ranged abilities is to get on top of tall buildings, the wall, or in high trees. We _will_ repel these bastards."

The Fourth Hokage disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing on top of his likeness on the Hokage monument.

"I am the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and most importantly I am Minato Namikaze.

YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY VILLAGE FROM ME!"

The first of the air vehicles were flying over the village when a streak of yellow flashes flew through the sky in a straight line towards the giant Sky Base.

Minato threw Kunai after Kunai, teleporting to each one before throwing the next, until he reached the first glider.

A Rasengan shattered the glider as the next Kunai went flying. Minato was living up to his namesake, trying his hardest to repel the hundreds of Sky ninja that flew over his village. But, in a battle of man versus flying machine, one could only do so much. Eventually one of the ninja fired a Fireball Jutsu at the Kunai, and struck Minato head on. He fell from the sky with burns all over his body before he teleported one last time to the office of Konoha's three council advisors.

"Honorable elders, past Hokage, I beg you to aid our village one last time. Sky Country is attacking, and I fear the whole of the village will be destroyed if we don't get help."

Two men nearing their eighties lifted themselves out of their chairs and nodded to each other. The third, a man in his sixties, pulled off his weathered cloak to reveal a set of samurai armor.

"I wondered if you would need us Minato, there must be some powerful enemies to force you back. Get to the hospital, we can handle this one," Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha, told his successor.

"Forbidden Art: Body Restoration Jutsu!"

The shorter of the two former Kage slammed his hands to the ground and summoned a glowing pillar. The pillar split into three parts and covered the three elderly men.

Their bodies lit up in a flash of Medical Chakra, and three young men stepped forward.

"This'll only last us a few days, and then it'll drain us of our chakra completely. After that, we'll have to get someone to revive us with the Rinnegan else we will die," Tobirama, Second Hokage of Konoha, told his two oldest friends and brothers.

Hashirama, First Hokage of Konoha, nodded as tattoos began to cover his face.

Tobirama grabbed the other two Kage and teleported to the front gate. The gate itself was in pieces and overrun by Sky ninja ground troops.

"That's…. the Hokages?!"

There were over four hundred Sky ninja pushing into the village before the Hokage arrived.

There were none left after the three 'old' men arrived.

Minato teleported to the civilian shelter with the last of his chakra, and collapsed to the ground. Once they recovered from their shock, the medical crew assigned to that shelter rushed to heal their fallen Kage. His body was still covered in burns; his skin was the color of burnt leather.

The hospital itself had been evacuated into an underground shelter nearby, and luckily there weren't any critical condition patients that couldn't be moved. This shelter was housing the hospital staff, patients, and the academy students. Thanks to Minato, all of the defense shelters were guarded with so many seals that it would take five rampaging Nine Tailed Foxes to break in. The seals only triggered when a ninja without a Konoha headband tried to break in. Civilians had either too little chakra or an underdeveloped chakra system, and so they didn't trigger the seals. Anyone who did was immediately teleported to a jail cell filled to the brim with chakra suppression seals, as well as a decent supply of food and water in case the person was simply a former ninja who had retired or otherwise innocent.

"Hokage-sama, your skin has been treated for its burns but you are still nearly out of chakra. If you use anymore, I can't promise you that you'll live, and I advise you to lie down and rest for a few days."

The Medic cowered under the sheer killing intent put out by the Hokage.

"My chakra control is perfect, tell me how long until I can use my flying raijin to get to my family. It takes about the same amount of chakra as three bunshin."

"A-About t-twenty m-minutes sir, but y-you'll pass out! You w-won't be able t-to do it for another h-hour or two w-without falling unconscious."

A glare sent the medic scurrying away; the normally light-hearted and kind Hokage was exuding an aura of killer intent that caused the nearest people to shake in fear. His teeth were clenched in frustration, and his hand twitched so fast it looked like a blur. Any of the ninja or former ninja around him could see that it was actually his hand flipping in and out of the Tiger seal he used to teleport.

Minato kept fidgeting as the twenty minutes went on, but eventually the medic gave him the okay. Minato pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and began to write on the back of it.

 _Kushina,_

 _Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm suffering from chakra exhaustion and minor burns, but I needed to get to you. The past Hokages have been empowered and are dealing with the enemies, and so I hope that you're safe here. The medics tell me I'll be asleep for about a day, but it's worth it._

 _Keep Naruto out of trouble, I know how impatient he gets._

 _-MN_

Minato smiled and teleported away in a flash of yellow. Just before he passed out, he saw the look of worry on Kushina's face. He expected it, but the part that scared him was the direction that Kushina was looking in.

He turned his head and caught a glimpse of a white mask with the Kanji for "Zero" on it…

 **NsNsNsNsNsN**

 **This took me forever to write, and I haven't even read over it yet. I know it's kind of… random to tie in the sky ninja as the bad guys (and even more random to have Kisame helping them), but I couldn't think of a bad guy to use that wasn't affected by Madara.**

 **Like I said earlier, PLEASE REVIEW, even if you didn't like it. I need to know if you guys like this or not, as I don't want to continue writing something that everyone thinks is stupid.**

 **I think after this chapter, I'm gonna go and finish my DxD fanfic and then maybe bring my Sasuke fanfic to a stopping point before I come back to this one. The DxD one is on its last chapter, so don't worry about that one taking long, but I have no idea where I am with the Sasuke fic, so it might take two or three chapters.**

 **Thanks all!**

 **Hn.**


End file.
